


An Influx of Knights

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [209]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: They are everywhere.





	

Okay, he’s not hallucinating. He can’t be. He may have had brief periods of paranoia at _times_ , but those were when he was suffering from intense sleep deprivation. Although his evenings are now very _busy_ , he’s actually sleeping much better, because he’s exhausted (pleasantly) and apparently having a huge, somewhat wriggly, warm and clinging blanket is also soothing. 

So he’s not hallucinating. 

It’s possible he’s just more _aware_ of them, now? Is it because he’s now dating (he supposes he has to say ‘dating’, and that’s odd, because they didn’t do dating and moved in a weird parabola from antagonistic, to supportive, to libidinous, to… sort-of-romantic-friendly-colleagues-with-benefits-who-also-kind-of-like-one-another) Kylo Ren?

They’re all over. They are. It’s basically ‘open a cupboard and find a Knight of Ren’. Even in places they _should not be_. Before long, he’s going to dream about them, and that’s not something he’s prepared to deal with.

To begin with, it was just unsettling. They would show up when he walked out of briefings, or be hanging around on the bridge. He couldn’t see their expressions because of the masks, but he just felt like they were staring at him, even when their heads were turned. Their eyes bored holes into him, and his skin crawled. 

Now, it’s… getting really weird. He walks out of the officers’ gym, and bumps into another Ren. 

And he’s come to the end of what he can handle. “What?”

The Knight’s head turns.

“Seriously, _why_ are you following me around? Is this some kind of attempt to scare me off your Master? Are you trying to let me know you’ll kill me horribly if I hurt him? Are you jealous? What is wrong with you people!?”  


“Master worries about you.”  


“…what?”  


“He worries about you, so we’re keeping you safe.”  


“You’re giving me regular _heart attacks_. I am _on my own ship_. Where I am _completely safe_.”  


The Knight (who knows which) shrugs. “He’s happy with you. We wanted to make sure you were still around to keep him that way.”

That’s… strangely sweet, in a creepy kind of way. “Could we maybe opt for a few checkpoints, and _maybe_ when I leave the ship, and not make me feel I’m never in control of my life?”

“…okay. But if you get hurt…”  


“You can then chide me all you want, if I am still alive.”  


The Knight shrugs, and pushes off. 

Hux wonders how they manage to function, if they’re all this socially stunted. But… it’s nice to know even the Knights think he’s good for Kylo. Very, very nice. 


End file.
